Where Next?
by ForbiddenxMelody
Summary: Miley left Malibu alone, to get away from an abuser. She doesn't know where she's going. What happens on her journey? Jiley & slight Loliver. COMPLETE!
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah!

A/N: This isn't the sequel to 'Revealed'

Chapter 1: Leaving

Miley's POV

Things have gotten from good to horrible in the past year. It started in 9th grade. Jake came back from Romania, but then he got another movie deal not even a month later. It was for 2 years! His parents signed the contract already, so he had to leave.

Jake felt bad about everything. He said that I shouldn't have to wait 2 years for him. We both agreed that we should see other people, and then he left.

That's when I meet Adrian.

He asked me out and I agreed. I needed to get over Jake. We went on a few dates and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then he changed.

He abuses me. If I tell any one, he'll kill me. Of course, I haven't told any one. I've been urged to tell someone quite a few times, but I never did.

In the past year, Hannah Montana is still one of the top singers in America. Lilly and Oliver finally got together. It's about time that they realized that they're perfect for each other.

Now we are in the 10th grade. Jakes been working on that movie for a year and a half. I'm walking to Adrian's house right now. If I don't go, he'll track me down. He knows where I live.

My dad knows I'm going to Adrian's house, but he never suspects a thing. Adrian lives in a normal neighborhood and he's an only child.

I got to his house and knocked on the door. After about half a minute, he answered the door. Usually his parents aren't home, today was one of those days.

"Finally, you're here! What took you so long?!" Adrian yelled at me. He pulled me into his house.

He punched me hard on the shoulder. Then he pushed me down and kicked me repeatedly in the stomach. I would think that an abuser at least has a stupid reason to hurt someone, but he doesn't. I got up so he would stop, but he didn't.

He pushed me down again, only this time it was harder. I landed on my head. Adrian looked satisfied and went upstairs. Then every started to fade into black. He always does this, except most times I don't fall unconscious.

When I woke up, it was sunset. Adrian must still be in his room, because the house was empty. As usual, I left the house and walked home.

When I got home, dad was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey bud, ready for dinner?" dad asked me. "I'm not very hungry," I reply. I went upstairs to my room and locked the door.

I'm fed up with having to lie all the time and getting abused. I got a backpack and put a few changes of clothes in there and my hairbrush and toothbrush just in case. I slipped the 250 dollars I had saved into my jean pocket. Then I wrote them a note.

_Dear dad and Jackson,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave, and I wish I could tell you why I left, but I can't. Hopefully I'll see you again. Tell Lilly and Oliver for me._

_Love,_

_Miley_

I put the letter on my bed and grabbed my bag. I used the rope ladder and got down to the yard.

I left, not knowing where I was going or what I as going to do.


	2. An Open Field

Chapter 2: An Open Field

Miley's POV

I got out through my window and got my bike. I was wearing long jeans and a t-shirt.

I've been riding beside the highway for a couple of days now. I only stopped to sleep once, because it isn't very safe to sleep here next to the highway.

I don't care where I'm going, but I want to get far away from Malibu, far away from Adrian, so I've been riding fast pace. I need to reload on food though, so I'm taking the next exit.

I found myself in a small town in Nevada. It was around 7 at night and it was cold, so I stopped and pulled my jacket out of my bag.

I continued riding until I saw a convenient store. I brought only what was necessary. 2 bottles of water, snack bars, and a couple of apples. I paid for the food and water, and then put them in my bag.

When I got out of the store, I saw someone I never wanted to see again.

Adrian.

"You thought you could get away, but your wrong," he said. I screamed and ran away as fast as I could. He chased after me, but I out ran him.

We keep running for about an hour and I was exhausted, but I couldn't stop or he would get me. When I got to a tall fence, I climbed it. That's where I lost him, but I heard him yell.

"You can't hide from me forever!" It's scary to think that he has been following me this whole time.

I jumped down and continued walking because across the fence was an open field. I'm guessing I've lost my bike since I left it at the store. I can't go back now though; Adrian might be at the fence waiting for me to climb over.

It was dark and I was tired. I checked my watch and it was 9. I walked until I got to a building. It was weird seeing it here because it's a big open field.

I was tired because I hadn't had much sleep since I left home. I had one of my snack bars and some water. Then laid down beside the building. I quickly fell asleep only to be waken up not long after that.

Someone was shaking my shoulder; I was terrified because I thought it was Adrian, but then I heard the guys' voice. "Miles, wake up." It wasn't Adrian, but the voice was still familiar.

I looked up and saw Jake Ryan.

"Jake!" I jumped up and hugged him. "What are you doing here Jake?" I asked

"What are you doing here Miley?" he asked. "I asked first," I said. "I was on set," he said while pointing at the building, "finishing the movie, and I was going to walk across the field, get I my car, and go to my hotel for the night because the movie is done and I was going to Malibu tomorrow."

"Now, what are you doing here?" he asked.


	3. The Hotel

Chapter 3: The Hotel

"Now, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Miley's POV

What am I supposed to tell him, the truth? I'm not completely sure if I should trust him, especially after what happened with Adrian. We were a couple for only a month. Then again, he could help me, and he is really sweet. It's not like I'm safe since Adrian is not far from here.

"Well after you left for this movie, I got asked out by this guy named Adrian. That was a big mistake. He was nice at first, but then he started abusing me. It's been over a year and I was fed up, so I made a note, grabbed my bag, and left on my bike."

By the look on Jake's face, he was completely shocked. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. He looked around, and then asked, "where's your bike?"

"I needed some things to eat, so I went to the store. When I got outside, Adrian was there, I ran, he chased me, I jumped over a fence, and lost him… and my bike," I said.

"Oh, Miley," he said while pulling me into a hug. I let a few tears slip away.

"I'm not going to let this guy hurt you, don't worry," he said.

"Thanks so much Jake," I said. I felt safe in his arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Come on Miley, you're coming with me," Jake said.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly.

"I'm not letting you stay out here alone. You're coming with me to my hotel," he said

"Fine," I said, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him.

They walked over to his car, which was across the field. They got to the car and drove to the hotel; it was only about 5 miles away from the parking lot they were just at. Jake put his hood up to avoid being recognized by the people in the lobby. Then they went up the elevator and inside the hotel room.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask.

"Sure," he replied and went to his room, while I went into the bathroom.

I took a shower then dried off. I opened my bag and pulled out a clean outfit. My Hannah wig was in the bundle of clothing, so I tucked it back into my bag. I got dressed and left the bathroom. Then I went to the main room. Jake was pulling out the sofa bed.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No, not really," I replied.

"There," he said as he finished setting up the sofa bed.

"Thanks," I said and threw my bag over to the sofa bed, but I forgot to close it and the contents came out.

"Here, let me help," he said.

"No! No, it's ok," I said but it was too late, he saw the Hannah wig.

"Miles, why do you have a wig?" he asked.

"Umm, for disguise, just in case," I said, thinking of the first thing that came to mind. He looked at me strangely, and then picked up my wig.

"It looks so real," he said, then he tried to put it on me, but I jumped back and fell on the floor.

"Wow, are you ok Miles?" he asked and helped me up.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Are you afraid of wigs now?" Jake joked.

"No, Mr. Smart Alec, it's just…" I said not knowing what to say.

"Just what?" he asked curiously.

"It's just… you wouldn't like what you'd see," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This," I said while putting on my wig, "I'm Hannah Montana."


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4: Nightmare

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This," I said while putting on my wig, "I'm Hannah Montana."

Jake's POV

I stared at Miley, not knowing what to say. She just told me that she was Hannah Montana! Was she serious? Maybe that's why she wasn't all star struck like everyone else when I first meet her.

"Wow…" was all I could say. Then the past ran through my mind, when we were in middle school. I remembered my early interactions with Miley, then the ones with Hannah.

"Wait…" I said. "You were the one that was at the Zombie High filming and the Teeny Awards? I told you that I liked… you?"

"Yeah…" she said.

This is so embarrassing; she knew I liked her all along. That makes sense though, because all of a sudden, she liked me at the dance. I remember the time I asked her to the dance, right before I asked Lilly, she was trying to tell me something.

"Before I asked Lilly to the 70's dance, what were you trying to say?" I ask.

"I was trying to say that I would go to the dance with you," she said sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," I said to Miley.

"It's ok, it's all the past now," she said.

"Yeah, well we should be going to bed now," I said. Miley came over and hugged me, "Good night," she said.

"Night," I replied and went to my room. Then I fell asleep.

Miley's POV

Wow, I can't believe I told Jake Ryan my secret, and what's even more amazing is that after a year and a half, I'm starting to crush on him again. I got on to the sofa bed and pulled the covers over me. Then I fell asleep.

Miley's Dream

My and Jake were at the beach at Malibu. We were at the beach a lot before he left for this movie that he just finished, but this wasn't the past, or the future. It was a nightmare.

We were playing in the water when an icy cold hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Adrian with his evil smile plastered on his face. He gripped my wrist hard and jumped under water. Jake tried to save me from him, but couldn't.

The water that was just waist deep, was now endless. Adrian keep pulling me down, I was loosing my breath. I screamed and screamed, but no one heard me because we were under water.

After Dream

Regular POV

Jake shook Miley shoulder.

"Miley, Miley wake up," he said. She opened her eyes, still terrified.

"He killed me…" she said.

"What are you talking about, you're right here," he said confused.

"No, in my nightmare, he killed me," she corrected. "What are you doing over here in the middle of the night anyways?"

"I dunno, it's kinda to not hear the screaming," Jake said sarcastically. Miley blushed, "sorry," she said.

"It's okay, do you want me to stay over here with you?" he asked.

Miley was secretly glad that he asked because she didn't want to be alone after her nightmare. Usually when she has a nightmare, she goes to Jackson's room, but he's in Malibu. "Sure," she said and scooted over to make room for Jake.

They woke up the next morning to a knock on the door.

"Stay under the covers," Jake instructed as he got up. Miley listened to him and hid under the covers, but made sure that she could still see who was there.

Jake opened the door to find…


	5. Quick Escape

Chapter 5: Quick Escape

Jake opened the door to find…

Adrian.

Back in Malibu, Regular POV

Miley has been gone for 4 days (A/N: It's summer vacation). Robbie Ray, Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver are extremely worried about her. They were at the Stewart household, trying to find out where Miley was.

"The last thing she said to me was after her date with that Adrian boy, she wasn't hungry and she went upstairs," Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to crazy about Adrian," Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" Jackson said curiously.

"Well, when she was with Jake, she was always talking about him. She rarely talked about Adrian," Lilly replied.

"Why would she be his girlfriend if she didn't like him?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know…" Lilly replied. She suddenly busted into tears because she missed her best friend so much.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm gonna walk Lilly home now," Oliver said.

"All right Oliver," Robbie Ray said while caught up in his own thoughts. Once outside the house, Oliver hugged Lilly.

"She's okay, we'll find her soon," he said and kissed her forehead.

Nevada, Regular POV

Adrian had an evil grin on his face. Jake was very confused, because he never meet Adrian before.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked.

"Where's Miley," Adrian said.

After he said that, Jake knew it was Adrian. Who else would know that she's in Nevada? 'He must have followed us to the hotel' Jake thought.

"Who?" Jake asks.

Adrian angrier punched him and he fell down. Adrian went into Jake's room with no hesitation. After seeing no sign of her there, he went to the living room and noticed the lump under the covers.

Of course, Miley was watching him from under the covers, so she was mortified when he came towards her. He lifted the covers and saw her. Satisfied, he grinned.

"There you are, slut," Adrian said.

He grabbed Miley by the collar of her shirt and she yelped in pain. Then he dragged her towards the door. Jake got up and lunged at Adrian. They started to fight and Miley crawled to the other side of the room. Jake kicked Adrian in between his legs and he fell to the floor.

"Come on!" Jake shouted to Miley.

She grabbed her bag, and then they ran out of the hotel and got in Jake's car. Quickly he started the car and they left. They were on the high way for an hour before Jake pulled into a rest stop.

Jake parked the car, but they stayed inside. It must only be about 10 o clock in the morning.

"What did Adrian do to you the night you left?" he asked. Miley told him the story and he was shocked.

"Miley, let me see your stomach," he said. She lifted her shirt half way to reveal a large purple bruise.

"Oh my god, Miley I'm so sorry I left you for this movie," Jake said. He hugged her tightly for a few minutes.

"It's ok Jake, but we gotta keep going before he finds us again," Miley said.

"Right," he replied and they were on the road again.


	6. Welcome to Arizona

Chapter 6: Welcome to Arizona

Regular POV

"Right," he replied and they were on the road again.

"So, where are we gonna go," Jake asked a few minutes later. 'We? I thought he was just going to me away from Adrian' Miley thought.

"What do you mean we?" she asked.

"You didn't think I was just going to drop you off at some random place, did you? I still like you a lot Miley, and it's my fault your in this mess. I'm not going let you get hurt again," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake," she said while avoiding the fact that he said he liked her, because right now she was confused more then ever. "As for a place to go, I have no clue."

"What about Nashville?" he asked.

"No, Adrian knows that's my hometown. Amber and Ashley made that clear to everyone," Miley said while remembering her experiences with the 'oh so popular' snobs.

"How about Arizona, that's not to far from here," Jake said.

"I guess that sounds like a good to go for now," she said. After a little while, Miley got bored and fell asleep even thought it was almost noon, but she didn't get too much sleep last night. When she woke up, it was dusk.

"Well, finally you're up, you sleep all day," Jake joked.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten much sleep lately. What time is it?" she asked him.

"6 o' clock, and by the way, welcome to Arizona," he said.

"Cool, we're making good timing," she said. Her stomach grumbled, "aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I was waiting for you to wake up," Jake said and got off the highway at the next exit. "Do you mind McDonald's?" he asked.

"No at all," she said while craving for a double cheeseburger.

They got there in a matter of minutes. When they got out of the car, Miley pulling the hood of Jake's hoodie over his head.

"Keep your hood on, you look like Jake Ryan," Miley said.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Jake replied sarcastically.

After dinner, they headed back to the car.

"I'll take the night shift," Miley said while going to the drivers seat.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Since when did you learn to drive?" he asked.

"Since 3 months ago, I just never got a car, and you've been driving all day, you need some sleep," she said.

"Fine," Jake said.

They got into theirs seats and Miley started the car. She put the radio on after a minute and heard her song 'If We Were A Movie.'

"You know, that song's about you," she said.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

After the song was over, she turned to Jake, who had fallen asleep. She turned off the radio and drove silently for a few minutes.

"Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again," he mumbled in his sleep.

Miley giggled. The show might have been on hiatus for a year and a half, but you can't take the zombie slayer out of that guy.

It was 8 at night and the roads where deserted. They were at the countryside. Miley saw a nice apartment build and slammed on the brakes, good thing there weren't any cars behind her. Jake jumped up.

"Whoa, wha… huh?" he asked.

"I found a place to stay," she said.


	7. Cody and Hope Ryan

Chapter 7: Cody and Hope Ryan

"I found a place to stay," she said.

"Over there?" Jake gestured to the apartments while yawning.

"Yep," Miley said and pulled into the parking lot.

"Do you think the lobby is open?" he asked.

"I dunno, it almost 9, but let's check it out," she said and they got out of the car. Miley was about to pull Jake's hood up again, but he stuck out his hand.

"I know, I know," he said and pulled up his hood.

They walked into a small lobby. The lights were on and it was empty, except for a woman. She seemed rather tired.

"Can I help you?" she asked sleepy.

"We need an apartment," Jake said. The woman looked at the computer that was next to her.

"Room 119 is able," the woman said. She handed us some paper work and we went to a separate table. Miley filled out the paper work.

"What's your middle name?" she whispered.

"Cody, why?" Jake asked confused. Miley didn't answer, so Jake looked over at the paper work and saw that she was signing the apartment under Cody and Hope Ryan.

"Miley what are you- oh…" Jake whispered while starting to catch on.

They handed the woman the paperwork and Jake's visa. Then she handed them 2 identical keys.

"Thanks," they both said and left.

They walked up the steps of the apartment until they got to the second story. The hall empty and deserted. Most people were probably asleep. They approached a room with the numbers 119 on it. Jake pulled out his key and opened the door.

They walked into the dark room and Miley turned on the light. The apartment had a kitchen/ living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It wasn't much compared to Jake's luxurious hotel room, but it was simple and decent.

Miley and Jake sat down on the couch at the living room.

"So…" Jake said.

"So," Miley played along.

"We should probably go shopping tomorrow," Jake said. "We need food and stuff."

"Yeah," Miley agreed.

"How long are we going to stay are Miles, I mean school starts in a month, our families are gonna worry, and we can't hide forever," he said.

"I know, it's just I wanted to go somewhere safe," she said.

"Well, you're safe with me," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, for everything," Miley said and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"No prob, Miles," he said.

Jake's POV

We stayed liked that for a few minutes, then I realized that Miley was sleeping. I gently carried her to the bedroom. I took her shoes off for her and tucked her in. I left the room and made sure the door and windows were locked. Then I took off my own shoes, turned off the lights, and laid next to Miley.

I woke up in the morning and Miley was still asleep. I checked the time, it was 8 in the morning. I slipped on my shoes and went downstairs to the lobby.

A new person was behind the desk. I purchased today's paper and went back upstairs. Then I quietly opened the door and went inside our apartment. On the kitchen table, I took the newspaper out of its bag and placed the bundle of papers on the table.

I looked through the columns until I got to the cover of the entertainment section. I was amazed at the headline, Miley had to see this!


	8. From the Mall to the Road

Chapter 8: From the Mall to the Road

I looked through the columns until I got to the cover of the entertainment section. I was amazed at the headline, Miley had to see this!

I went to the bedroom and shook her gently.

"Miley, Miley wake up. You need to see this!" I said while still shaking her.

"Huh…" she mumbled half asleep.

"Look," I said and held the newspaper in her face. She squinted her eyes opened, then they widened when she saw the cover.

"How did this happen?!" she asked, fully awake now.

Regular POV

Miley looked at the newspaper.

Where Are They? 

Teen pop star, Hannah Montana, has canceled her last two concerts. Her manager didn't say why, but where is she?

**Oddly enough, Jake Ryan, the star of Zombie High, was supposed to be on Flight 19 from Nevada to Malibu, but never showed up. His hotel room was found empty with no sign of him. Where is he?**

"What are we gonna do?" Jake asked. He was now sitting on the bed beside Miley.

"All I know is Jake Ryan can't be seen, so you better keep that hood up when you're outta this apartment," Miley replied. "We need to go shopping and get food, clothes, and other junk. Oh, and we need to each get a wig."

"Why," Jake asked.

"Because Mr. Cody Ryan, a wig is an important element to a disguise," she replied.

"Okay, well let's go now," Jake said.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes," Miley replied.

She brushed her hair, then her teeth and they left. They went to Walmart and Jake, of course, wore his hood up. It wasn't very packed because it was only around 9:30.

"We got most of the stuff, all we need is the wigs," she said walking beside Jake while he pushed the cart.

"They sell wigs here?" Jake asked.

"No," Miley responded, "but I know a store you can find at any mall that sells the same wigs Hannah Montana wears," she whispered the last part.

"Okay then, let's pay for this and then go to the mall," Jake said.

After they paid, they went to the closest mall and found the store Miley was talking about. There were 2 sections at the store, guy wigs and girl wigs. Miley found a wig she liked and went to the section that Jake was at.

"What do you think?" Miley asked Jake. She had on a wig with straight black hair.

"It's good, but I like you as a brunette better," he said jokingly.

"Good," she said and playfully shoved him.

"What about this?" Jake joked. He was wearing a blue Mohawk wig.

"You like a toilet brush," Miley laughed.

"Here," she handed him a brunette wig that was long enough to cover over his blonde hair.

After the paid for the wigs, they got some more clothes. By the time they were done, it was noon, so they had lunch at the food court.

"So Cody…" Miley said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Huh?" Jake asked confusedly. "Oh! I get it."

"What is it, Hope?" he asked then took a bite of his pizza.

"I was wondering when we should move," Miley replied.

"Move? We moved in last night!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but we don't want him to find us, we have to move quickly," she said.

"Fine, but next time, let's just stay in a hotel," he said.

"Fine," she said.

When they got to their apartment, they packed and loaded up the car and then checked out of the apartment. They got in the car, with Jake in the drivers seat and Miley in the passenger seat.

"So, where next?" Jake asked.

"Well if we keep going east, we will be in New Mexico," Miley responded. "And it's only a few hours from here."

"New Mexico it is then," he said.

They drove, not knowing that Adrian wasn't far away. Silence filled the car. "Aren't your parents worried about you?" Miley asks.

"My parents are working on a movie in New Zealand for another half a year. I rarely see them anyway," Jake says quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up," Miley said.

A couple of hours later, they went to a rest stop. They were about an hour from  
New Mexico. They got out of the car and saw Adrian right next to them.

"Ready to give up?" he asked.

"Not without a fight," Jake said bravely as he stepped in front of Miley.

"With pleasure," Adrian said and smiled evilly. Then he punched Jake hard in the face.

Jake fell down and brought Adrian down with him. Miley just stood there terrified of what might happen.

"Get in the car Miley!" Jake choked out. She quickly followed his directions and got in his car. She started crying against her knees, which were pulled up next to her chest.

Jake hopped in the car and started it quickly, they were able to loose Adrian, or so they thought. They got out at the next exit and went to a gas station. Miley turned to Jake. She noticed that he had some bruises, was bleeding from some scratches and his wig was messed up. She felt bad because this was her fault.

They were sitting in the car in silence, when Miley spoke up.

"Jake, I can't do this anymore."


	9. I Love You

Chapter 9: I Love You

They were sitting in the car in silence, when Miley spoke up.

"Jake, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused.

"You can't come with me, you weren't supposed to come in the first place. You keep getting hurt because of me. Adrian can kill you if he wanted to, and I'm not going to let that happen to you. Just go back to Malibu, okay?" she said as tears swelled up at her eyes.

She got out of the car with a strap of her bag in her hand and was about to walk away when Jake got out of the car and stopped her. "No, not okay. Miley, it was my choice to come with you. I got hurt because I choose to come. I want to protect you from him," Jake said.

"I'll protect myself," Miley said while tears streamed down her face.

"I'm coming with you," Jake said firmly.

"No! I'm not going to lead you to your death!" Miley yelled.

"People die Miley, if they do, it's because it's their fate! You can't keep people from their fate!" Jake yelled back at her.

"Jake, I love you, but you can't come. Don't worry about me, I'll protect myself," she kissed him on his cheek. "Bye Jake, I love you," she whispered, then slung her bag against her shoulders and began to walk away.

Jake didn't let her leave yet; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes. "Miley…" he began. "I'm sorry Jake," Miley said and quickly ran away.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Miley's POV

I ran down the sidewalk until I couldn't see Jake anymore. It must have been around 7 at night, because it's getting dark. I'm not going to stop for sleep or food; I'm going to keep going until I'm far, far away from this place.

I had just figured out I loved him; he was my protector. We had gotten pretty close to each other that month before he left to Nevada. I remember the day he told me he was leaving; the day we broke up.

Flashback

It was about 4 in the afternoon. Jake had asked me to meet him at the beach. I saw him in a hat and sunglasses, sitting on the ledge I pushed him off about 5 months ago.

"Hey Miley," Jake said when I walked up to him. He looked depressed; I should've sensed something was wrong.

"Hey Jake," I replied.

"There's something I need to tell you," we said at the same time. I was going to tell him about Hannah Montana.

"You first," I said.

"My parents signed a movie deal for me without asking me first. I'm gonna be gone for almost 2 years; I don't want you to have to keep waiting for me, Miles."

"Oh… it's okay," I said with tears swelling up in my eyes, because I was breaking down on the inside.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's not important anymore," I whispered and ran away with my tears falling freely.

End of Flashback

I keep walking until someone's icy cold hand touches my shoulder. I turn around and I'm face to face with Adrian.

"So, what happened to the brunette guy that was with you early?" he asked with his evil grin that sent chills up my spine.

"Leave me alone. He's not with me anymore," I said firmly.

"You should know by now that I'll never leave you alone. I'll haunt your nightmares until your soul leaves the face of this earth, and without that guy around, this will be a lot easier," he said and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground in pain. Then he put his foot on my stomach, I could tell he was about to put all his weigh on it.

I squinted my eyes, trying to prepare for more pain, when I saw a figure emerge from the darkness. I couldn't see who he was because it was to dark to see his face. He lunged on to Adrian and they both fell over started fighting. I noticed pain coming from where Adrian punched me. I put my hand over my mouth and felt a liquid substance on my lips. I was bleeding. That's the last thing that happened before I got dizzy and I pasted out.


	10. So You Followed Me?

Chapter 10: So You Followed Me?

Jake's POV

"I love you too," I whisper, knowing she can't hear me. Miley just keep running. I care about her too much to let her leave with Adrian after her.

I got in my car and slowly followed her. She might not want me to come, but I have to make sure she is safe. As I turned to make sure that she was still in a good distance from me, I saw Adrian walking up to her.

I turned off the headlights and parked not too far from them. I saw Arian punch Miley and then I started running towards them as fast as I could. By the time I got there, Adrian had his foot on top of Miley's stomach.

I lunged on top of him so he wouldn't squish Miley. Adrian angrily started beating on me, and I fought back. I punched him in his face as hard as I could, and then I was able to get away from him. I got up from the ground and went to Miley.

She was lying unconscious on the ground. She was bleeding near her lips and her wig was messed up. I picked her up and ran to the car with her in my arms. Then I placed her in the passenger seat quickly, but gently. I started the car and pressed on the gas petal, we got away from him again.

After about 10 minutes, I pulled over at a parking lot of what I think is a store. Miley was still unconscious and bleeding, so I pulled out the first aid kit that I keep in the glove compartment. I was able to clean her up and put a bandage under her lower lip where the cut was. Then I wiped off some of my small cuts.

I saw that she still had her bag on, so I took it off for her. Hungrily, I reached over to the back seat and pulled a bag of chips out of a Walmart bag. I tried to relax while I eat the chips, but I can't help but worry about Miley.

As I finished my bag of chips, I got back on the road and enter the highway. We were close to New Mexico, so we would need to keep going east. I drove for a few hours; it was almost 4 in the morning, and we were somewhere in New Mexico.

Miley's POV

I opened my eyes; it was dark. I looked around and saw that I was in Jake's car. Why am I in Jake's car? I told him to go back to Malibu. There was a slight pain coming from my lip; I felt a bandage on it. Then I remembered everything, the gas station, running away from Jake, Adrian punching me and almost squishing me, someone saving me from him, and passing out.

"Jake, what am I doing here?" I ask him.

"Miley, you're awake!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yes I'm awake. Now, what am I doing here with you?!" I shout angrily.

"I kinda followed you," Jake said with his voice full of guilt.

"I told you that I could protect myself Jake!"

"Apparently not, because if it wasn't for me, Adrian would have flattened you like a pancake!" he yelled.

So he was the one that saved me from Adrian last night. Duh! That would explain why I'm in his car. Then I noticed that we weren't on the highway anymore, we were in a town.

"Sorry," I say, my voice was almost in a whisper.

"It's okay," he said and pulled into a hotel parking lot. He turned off the car and I hugged him. After a minute he pulled away and said, "let's just check into this hotel and we can relax today."

"Sounds good to me," I reply. We fixed our wigs and got out of the car.

Back In Malibu 4 days ago

It was around 10 in the morning when Lilly and Oliver walked into the Stewart household.

"Morning kids," Robbie Ray said glumly.

"Morning Mr. Stewart," Lilly and Oliver said. "Did you by any chance see this mornings entertainment section of the paper?" Oliver asked Robbie Ray.

"No, why?" Robbie Ray asked.

"There's something you might wanna see," Lilly said.

Robbie Ray went to the kitchen table and saw the cover of the entertainment section. "I should have known those reporters would find something fishy going on with Hannah Montana."

"If you ask me Mr. Stewart, don't you think it's a little weird that Jake's missing too?" Lilly said.

"You know, you could be on to something Lilly," Robbie Ray said.

"And you know… Nevada isn't too far away from here," Oliver implied.

"Thanks kids, now we at least have some possible ideas of where Miley might be," said Robbie Ray.

New Mexico

Jake and Miley checked into the hotel as Cody and Hope Ryan and just got inside the hotel room. Once the door was locked, they took off their wigs.

"So… you followed me?" Miley asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I just want to keep you safe from Adrian," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake, I'm really glad you did."

"Hey, come on. I had to; we are in this together now," he said. Miley came up to him and hugged him. When they pulled apart, Jake put his hand under Miley's chin and raised it so she would be looking at him.

"I love you Miley," Jake said.

"I love you Jake," Miley replied as their faces inched close and closer until their lips touched and they both felt the fireworks.

Later, after they unpacked everything, Miley got out a box of cereal they bought at Walmart, milk, and two bowls and spoons.

"Are you hungry Jake?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" Jake exclaimed. They each served their breakfast and it was about 9 in the morning.

"This stuff is good. What do you call it?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Cereal with milk," Miley laughed.

"Genius," he replied also laughing. They finished breakfast then laid down on the couch and watched TV together.

"When do you think we should go back to Malibu?" Jake asked during a commercial. "I mean, we could try to get Adrian arrested."

"I guess we should go soon," Miley said.

After a while, Miley saw that Jake was sleeping. Then she started to drift to sleep also.


	11. Phone Call

Chapter 11: Phone Call

Jake's POV

I woke up with the scent of vanilla. I opened my eyes and saw strands of brunette hair covering my face. I smiled, Miley was right next to me. Then I carefully got up and looked at my watch, it was 3 in the afternoon. I've been adjusting the time a few times on it because of the time zones.

Regular POV

Jake kissed the top of Miley's forehead. His lips got close to her ear. "Miley," he whispered. Miley smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hey," she greeted Jake.

"Hey," he replied.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"3," Jake simply replied. "Do you want me to make lunch?"

"You can cook?" Miley asked surprised.

"I know the fine arts of sandwich making," Jake said with a grin.

"Knock yourself out," she replied sarcastically, and with that, Jake ran to the fridge. Miley went to the bathroom and fixed her hair then she joined Jake at the kitchen.

"Do you think I should call my dad and Jackson?" she asked.

"I think that's a good idea, you know, so they won't worry as much," Jake replied as he was inventing his masterpieces.

"All right…" she said nervously and went to the phone in the other room. Miley dialed in her house number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Jackson answered.

"Hey Jackson," she replied.

"Miley?!?!" Jackson shouted with a mix of joy and shock. He knew his little sister's voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god, where are you? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Are you alone?" he asked quickly.

"Jackson calm down I'm fine, I-," Miley was about to continue, but she hears her dad in the background.

"Jackson, who are you talking to?" Robbie Ray asked Jackson.

"…Miley," he said quietly.

"Miley!" Robbie Ray shouted shocked. "Give me the phone." Jackson handed Robbie Ray the phone.

"Miley, are you okay?!" he asked.

"I'm fine, look Adrian is… bad…" Miley said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Robbie Ray asked confused.

"He's been abusing me, and I tried to get away, but he's been following me," She said on the verge of tears.

"Miley, just come home and be careful. We'll get him in jail, don't worry."

"All right dad," she said.

"Where are you?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I can't say, but I'll be home in 2 days, okay?"

"Okay bud," he replied.

"Bye dad," Miley said.

"Bye," Robbie Ray replied.

Miley hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Jake was putting the finishing touches on his masterpieces.

"How did it go?" Jake asked when he noticed Miley was in the kitchen.

"Good," she replied. "We're going back to Malibu."

"Done," Jake said. There was a large plate with 2 sandwiches, a normal one, and a huge one.

"Hmm… I wonder which one is mine," Miley said sarcastically and grabbed the smaller sandwich. After a few bites, she said, "this is actually pretty good." Then after lunch, they packed because they decided to leave tomorrow.

The next day, it was around 5 in the afternoon and Jake and Miley had been driving all day long. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to storm soon. Then the engine made a funny noise.

"What was that?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out," Jake said and pulled over to the side of the highway. They got out of the car and Jake opened the hood. He soon as he did, it started raining.

"Oh great!" Miley yelled sarcastically.

"Come on, this won't take to long," Jake said. Miley walked forward a bit a stood there in the rain. She likes the rain, but right now, it was adding up to their problems.

"Miley, look out!" Jake yelled.

Miley turned around to see what he was talking about, but a light blinded her. She felt someone push against her and then her and that person traveled a few feet from where she was originally standing.

'Damn it, she moved' Adrian thought as he speed away.

Miley turned to see Jake on the ground next to her.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Some car almost ran you over," Jake said.

"Thanks for saving me… again," Miley said.

Jake got up and helped Miley up, and then they walked over to the car. After a few minutes, Jake fixed the problem and they went back on the road. An hour later, Jake took an exit off the highway. They were somewhere in Arizona.

"Hungry?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but let's stick to the drive thru," Miley replied while looking at her soaked clothing.

"Of course," Jake said and drove to the closest McDonald's. They eat in the car and went to a hotel.

Back in Malibu

Robbie Ray was talking to Lilly and Oliver on the phone. He was planning to surprise them since they didn't know Miley was coming home tomorrow.

"Why don't you kids come over for dinner tomorrow?" he asked.


	12. We're Back

Chapter 12: We're Back

The next day, Jake and Miley drove all day until they got to Malibu. When they got to Miley's house, Miley knocked on the door. Jackson and Robbie Ray answered it.

"Miley!!!" they yelled.

Then they hugged her so tightly, she couldn't breath. They acted like they hadn't seen her in ten years. When the 3 of them pulled apart, Robbie Ray looked at Jake with a confused looked on his face.

"Jake Ryan, what are you doing here?" he asked. He had heard plenty of stuff about Jake.

Miley went over to Jake and held his hand before saying, "daddy, Jake found me in Nevada and he saved me from Adrian so many times, I love him."

After hearing that, Robbie Ray and Jackson amazed, especially Robbie Ray. She went to Nevada? She's in love… with Jake? Didn't they break up?

After a few seconds of silence, Robbie Ray spoke up. "Thank you." He shook Jake's right hand, which was the one Miley wasn't holding.

"You're welcome sir," Jake replied. Then they all went into the house.

"I should call Lilly and Oliver," Miley said.

"No need bud. I invited them to dinner. They don't you are back, so I thought we would surprise them," Robbie Ray replied.

"Okay, cool. When will they be here?" Miley asked.

"Actually, any minute now." As soon as Robbie Ray said that, the phone rang. He pressed the speaker button.

"Lilly in 10!" a voice yelled. Jackson went to the door and Lilly came rolling in with Oliver running right behind her.

"Hey guys," Miley said casually.

"Miley!" Oliver and Lilly scream. They ran and hugged her as tightly as Robbie Ray and Jackson had a few minutes ago. Then they saw Jake sitting on the couch.

"Why is he here?" Lilly and Oliver shout in unison.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"Jake," Oliver replied.

"We've been your best friends since forever, and you told your ex boyfriend that you are back before you told us!?" Lilly added.

"I didn't have to tell him I was back," Miley said.

"Why?" Lilly and Oliver said again in unison.

"Because… he was already with me," Miley said with a smile tugging at her lips.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked confused.

"Jake found me in Nevada and he's been with me all week."

"I knew something was up when Jake disappeared too!" Lilly exclaimed happily.

"And, we're kinda together now," Miley added.

"That's great!" Lilly said.

After dinner, Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver watched a movie in the living room. Lilly in Oliver's lap, and Miley in Jake's lap. Shortly after the movie, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver went home. Jake gave them a ride. Miley was tired and went to bed. When she was sleeping, someone was shaking her shoulder. Miley woke up and screamed in terror thinking it was Adrian. The person covered her mouth.

"Shh! Miley, calm down. It's just me!" Jake said.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing here!?" Miley whispered rather loudly.

"Can't a guy visit his girlfriend?" He replied sarcastically. Miley looked at her alarm clock.

"Not at 3 in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"Hey look, I missed you. I'm so used to spending all my time with you. My house is empty and I was lonely," he said. "Plus you're window doesn't have a lock, anybody can get in here."

"Fine, but I'm going back to sleep. You can sleep over there," she said while pointing at a couch across the room.

"Good enough for me," Jake said happily. He closed the window and went to sleep on the couch.

Half An Hour Later

As Jake and Miley were sleeping, Adrian opened the window and snuck in. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and covered Miley's face. It had chemicals to keep her asleep. Her breathing became heavier.

'Perfect' he thought.

Adrian put Miley over his shoulder and quietly climbed out the window.


	13. Rescue Time

Chapter 13: Rescue Time

Jake's POV

I woke up to someone grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me up. I know what you're thinking, not exactly the most peaceful way to wake up, but anyways…

I opened my eyes and I was face to face with Jackson Stewart, Miley's older brother.

"Where the hell is my little sister!" he yelled at me.

"Jackson, what are you talking about?" I ask while gasping for air. "She's right-," I eyes widen in terror. Miley isn't there.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim.

"Wait…you mean, you didn't have anything to do with this?" Jackson asked confused.

"No! I would never have anything to do with this! Especially to the person I love!" I reply. He had been holding me up in the air; my feet were a few inches above the ground. Then he let go of my shirt, making me fall to the floor.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "Who do you think would do this then?" All of a sudden, it all made sense.

"Adrian," I said angrily. Jackson seemed confused.

"You mean Miley's boy- I mean ex boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Why would he have done this?"

"Don't you know?" I asked him.

"Know what?"

"That he's been abusing Miley for the past year in and a half," I answer.

"Oh," he whispered. I am guessing he didn't know.

"Come on, let's get Lilly and Oliver, and then look for Miley," I said.

"If you hadn't noticed the time, they and most everyone else is sleeping, including my dad," Jackson replied. I walked over to look at the time. It was 5:30 in the morning.

"Dude, what are you doing up so early?" I ask.

Regular POV

"I'll tell you later, come on," Jackson said while walking out of Miley's room. They hopped into Jackson's car and Jackson started driving.

"I woke up at 5 with a bad feeling. I went downstairs and had a drink of water. I was checking the house to make sure everything was all right. That's why I went to Miley's room. I saw you in the and not Miley, and you know the rest…" Jackson said. A few minutes later he added, "this is his street."

"Isn't that him?" Jackson asked, as they slowly got closer to his house. Jackson parked the car on the side of the road. They watched him put Miley in his car. She was still knocked out.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "What should we do?"

"We'll follow him," Jackson replied.

As Adrian pulled out of the driveway, Jake and Jackson slowly followed him. After about half an hour, they saw him go into the countryside. Then Adrian pulled into the driveway of small log cabin. Jackson parked not to far away so they could see what happens. Adrian carried Miley inside. Shortly after, he came back out and locked the door. Then he went to his car.

"What do we do now?" Jackson asked. Jake was able to find a scrap of paper and a pen. He wrote down his number.

"Follow him, if he heads back in this direction call me and warn me. I'll get Miley."

"Okay, but be careful," Jackson replied. Jake hopped out of the car and Jackson trailed behind Adrian.

Jake's POV

Once they were gone, I searched the outside of the house for a way in. I found a big enough window, then I threw a rock at it and it broke. I carefully climbed inside the cabin without getting cut. It really wasn't that big, it only had 2 or 3 rooms. I found Miley asleep on a couch.

"Miley, Miley wake up!" I said while shaking her shoulder. She wouldn't wake up. Then my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jake, it's Jackson. Apparently he was just going to the store. He's heading back in that direction right now! You and Miley have to hurry and get out of there!" Jackson said.

We both hung up and I put Miley on my shoulder. I went out the front door and ran the opposite direction of the entrance to the neighborhood. I went a few cabins past Adrian's and hid behind a car. A minute later, I saw Adrian pull into his driveway. Jackson was not to far behind him, so I left my hiding place so Jackson could see Miley and me. He saw us and drove towards us. I went and sat in the backseat. I laid Miley on my lap. Adrian was too busy getting groceries out of the trunk; I think he was planning on hiding at his cabin with Miley so we wouldn't find them. It's a good thing he didn't see us. By the time he got to the door, we were long gone.

Miley's POV

I woke up and opened my eyes. I saw the sky moving fast. I noticed I was in Jackson's convertible. Jackson was driving and I was on Jake's lap. I tried to remember why I was here, but the last thing I remember was Jake coming over and then falling asleep.

"Miley, you are up!" Jake noticed.

"Miley's up? Jackson questioned since he couldn't take his eyes off the road.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "What are we doing?"

"You were kidnapped by Adrian and we followed him to this place and then I was able to get you before he saw us," Jake said.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's only 7 in the morning," Jake replied.

"We're home," Jackson said as he pulled into the driveway.

A/N: The title of this chapter is the title of my friend's comic


	14. Break In

Chapter 14: Break In

"We're home," Jackson said as he pulled into the driveway. When they got inside, Robbie Ray came over to them.

"Where were you kids?! I just woke up, when I checked the bedrooms, my kids were missing!" he yelled angrily.

"Dad, Miley was kidnapped, and me and Jake saved her from that Adrian guy!" Jackson yelled. "And you could've call my cell phone."

"Don't you think I tried? It went straight to the voicemail," said Robbie Ray. Jackson pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was off; he forgot to charge it so it was on low battery earlier.

"My bad," he said. Then Miley, Jake, and Jackson went upstairs.

"Thanks you guys," Miley said. "Come on Jake." The 2 of them went to her room and Jackson went to his room. Jake hugged Miley from behind.

"Ouch, Jake! Don't touch me there, it hurts," Miley said referring to her bruised stomach.

"Sorry! I forgot," Jake said panicky.

"It's okay, calm down," Miley said.

"You have it pretty good around here, you know that?" Jake said randomly a few minutes later.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked confused.

"My parents are always working and I'm a only child, so the house is always empty. You, on the other hand, have a dad and a brother that are here for you," Jake explained.

"You're right. Wow, that's a first," Miley joked. "If you want, we could ask my dad, maybe you can stay in the guest room."

"That would great. Let's go and make some breakfast," Jake said.

"No need, my dad makes our breakfast," Miley explained.

"Cool," Jake replied simply. They went downstairs to find Robbie Ray and Jackson in kitchen.

"Hey daddy," Miley greeted.

"Hey bud," Robbie Ray replied.

"Dad, do you think Jake can stay in the guest room since his parents are working on a movie?" Miley asked.

"Normally I would say yes, but you need to stay in the guest room till your window gets a lock," Robbie Ray said. "Jake, if you don't mind, you can stay with Jackson in his room."

"Sure," Jake said. Then they all turn to Jackson and see him sucking syrup threw a straw.

"What?" Jackson asks when he noticed everyone staring at him. "I'm gonna go to work," he said referring to Rico's, and left with the bottle of syrup.

Robbie Ray served Miley and Jake breakfast.

"Thanks," they said.

"No problem kids, I have to go to a Hannah meeting, so I'll be back in around 2 hours," Robbie Ray said, and with that, he left. They ate breakfast and then sat down and watched TV. About half and hour later they both jump off the couch at the sound of a gun shoot coming from upstairs.

"Come on Miley, I know that you're home!" Adrian yelled. Miley and Jake grew nervous.

"Follow me," Jake said. He led Miley to the cupboards in the kitchen. Miley went in first, then Jake. He closed the cupboard and hugged Miley tight. He got out his cell phone and called 911.

"911, please state your emergency," the person on the other line said.

"Me and my girlfriend are at her house and someone broke in and he has a gun," Jake whispered quickly.

"Your address?" they ask.

"1844 Ocean Ave drive," Jake whispered.

"The police will be there momentarily."

Then Jake hung up is cell phone and held on to Miley as they heard random gunshots around the house and the occasional glass shattering. Miley silently cried into Jake's chest because she was afraid. Jake stoked her hair, trying to be strong, but he was afraid too. Then the cupboard opened.

"Hello Jake," Adrian said. His words slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol. He was obliviously drunk. "Come on, Miley."

"No," Jake said.

"What?" Adrian asked amused.

"I said no," Jake repeated while getting out of the cupboard and closing it behind him.

"You just made a big mistake," Adrian said angrily and punched Jake in the stomach.

Jake didn't care how much it hurt; he ran and tackled Adrian. Adrian dropped the gun and it skated across the floor. Adrian and Jake fought, until Adrian grabbed the collar of Jake's shirt and threw him against a wall. He yelped in pain. Then Adrian grabbed his gun off the floor and pointed it right at Jake.

"Well, well, well, what next Jake?" Adrian asked.

Jake didn't reply; he was barely conscious and struggling with a lot of pain. Then the door busted opened to reveal the police. As soon as they saw Adrian holding they gun towards Jake, they had to shoot Adrian. At the sound of the shot, Adrian fell to the ground in pain, experiencing his last seconds of life. As soon as Miley heard the police come in, she had been watching the whole thing. When she saw Adrian fall to the ground, she knew it was safe.

"Jake!" she said while getting out of the cupboard and running to him.

"Miley," he replied quietly. She held him close to her.

"What's going on in here?" Robbie Ray yelled with a mix of anger, worried, and nervous as he walked into his house.

Lilly's POV

I just finished getting dressed to go to the beach. It was 10 in the morning, so Oliver should be here soon. It's kind of early to go to the beach, but it's less crowded. I'm wearing long jeans and a green t-shirt with my blue bikini under it.

Ring 

The doorbell rang; I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Oliver.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied. I closed the door and we started walking to the beach.

"Do you wanna invited Miley?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, a bit disappointed.

"We haven't spent time with her lately," I added.

When we got to Miley's house, we were shocked to see a few cop cars leaving. Miley was helping Jake into the car as Robbie Ray started the car. Miley was streaming tears out her eyes. We ran over there.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"Well explain on the way, come on," Robbie Ray said. Oliver and me got into the car.


	15. Where Next?

Chapter 15: Where Next?

Oliver's POV

We have been in the hospital for a few hours. Miley is a wrecked. Jake is in his hospital room. We aren't aloud to visit him because the doctors are doing some sort of check up, so we are in the waiting. When we were in the car, on our way over here, Jake claimed that he wasn't too bad, so I'm guessing the tests the doctors are doing on him aren't going to turn out too bad. Now, we are in the waiting room, and we're, well… waiting. I'm sort of tired which is kind of weird because I'm just sitting here, waiting. Apparently Lilly felt the same, because she is sitting on the chair next to me and she just leaned on my shoulder. I tilted my head on hers and I probably could have fallen asleep right then and there, but a doctor came in.

"You can see Mr. Ryan now," the doctor said us, but mainly towards Robbie Ray.

"Okay, thanks," Robbie Ray replied and the doctor left. "Why don't you kids go see Jake, I have to call Jackson."

"Okay," the 3 of us reply.

Jackson's POV

I parked the car outside the house. I'm so glad that my shift is over at Rico's for today. I feel like his slave. I got out of the car and went to the front door. I took out my key at realize that the door is unlocked. 'That's not safe to have the door unlocked with Adrian somewhere out there' is my first thought to come to mind. I went inside and it was a mess. There was glass around the floor and some bloodstains. I started to panic. I was about to call dad, but my cell rang. It was dad.

"Dad, what happened?!"

"Adrian broke in when we weren't home. The police shot him and he's dead. Don't worry about Miley and Jake. Miley is okay and Jake is a little banged up from his fight with Adrian. We went to the hospital, his condition isn't confirmed, but I think his okay," Robbie Ray said.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"We'll be back soon, so stay in the house," he said.

"Okay," I reply and hang up. At least Adrian is gone for good.

Miley's POV

Lilly, Oliver, and me quickly went to the elevator and over to the floor that Jake is on. This is a pretty big hospital. When the elevator doors opened, we got out and found Jake's room. It's a good thing that the doctors and us are the only ones that know about this accident, or else Jake would need bodyguards at his door, and there would by crowds of fans and reporters trying to say that they know him to get in his room.

"Jake!" I shout as I get to his room.

"Hey Miley," he replied.

"How ya feeling? I ask as Oliver and Lilly come in.

"Just a broken rib, I can go home tomorrow."

"Good," I reply and give him a peck on his cheek. He smiled and turned to Oliver and Lilly.

"Hey guys, do you think I could talk to Miley alone for a minute?" he asks.

"Sure, we'll just go find Mr. Stewart," Lilly said and they left. Jake sat up on his bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling me to come over there, so I go and sit next to him. He gently took my hands in his.

"Miley, I love you more than this world," he said, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you too Jake," I reply sincerely.

"Ever since I found you in Nevada, life has been a adventure, I never want that adventure to end," he said. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Afterwards, he continued.

"So I have 1 question for you," he said with his genuine smile.

"What?" I asked while already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Where next?"


End file.
